Jamaican Me Crazy
by Xanti
Summary: Sara and Grissom receive identical packages on their doorsteps...(GS)
1. Chapter One

**Title:** Jamaican Me Crazy   
  
**Author:** Xanti   
  
**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine but the storyline is.   
  
**Spoilers:** None.   
  
**A/N:** This is a fic & vid combo…buy one get the other free. I'm still working on the accompanying video but it will be available at the end of the fic, so stay tuned.   
  
Thanks to Ash, my ever-present partner in crime, who supplied me with the song for the vid and therefore influenced the flavour of this story.   
  
Thanks also to Moggie and Wiggioloz for the wonderful feedback.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
**Chapter One:**   
  
Grissom glanced around his house once more, making sure that he had left nothing behind. Picking up his keys, he opened the front door and almost tripped over the brown paper package sitting on his doormat.   
  
Cautiously he leaned over the mysterious package, while reaching instinctively into his pocket for a pair of latex gloves. Slipping one onto his right hand, he carefully examined the package without moving it around too much. Tied with string, it wasn't much bigger than an A4 sheet of paper and there were no visible markings on the front. Pulling the matching latex glove on, he carefully lifted the package at both ends so that it remained parallel to the ground._'Hmmmm, feels light,' _he thought to himself.   
  
Judging that the mystery package posed no immediate threat, he carried it to his car and laid it down on the passenger seat. As much as he wanted to see the contents he knew he should take it to the lab for processing first, no telling which lunatic out there had left him a surprise. Repressing the shiver that ran up his spine, he glanced nervously around as he turned the key in the ignition. Hearing the engine roar into life, he released the brake and set off for work.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Sara lay sprawled out on her couch, idling flicking through her latest forensic magazine. She had already read it from back to front but boredom had driven her to revisit it. Tonight was her night off but she was far from happy with that situation. She had spent the last 20 minutes throwing dark looks at her pager, which remained dormant no matter how hard she tried to will it to do otherwise.   
  
Throwing her magazine down on the floor for at least the third time, she let out a loud sigh. "What is it that people do on their nights off?" she asked the plant which sat on the table beside her. A knock at the door interrupted the plant's answer. "Hah," she smiled gleefully at the plant. "That will be the pizza boy!" Jumping up from the couch, she grabbed the money from the table and went to answer the door.   
  
A pimply youth greeted her. "Vegetarian Pizza?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah that's me," she replied, scrunching her forehead quizzically as she observed the scene before her. "But what's with the package? Did I win some 'buy a pizza get a mystery gift free' kinda deal?" she asked light heartedly.   
  
The youth stared back at her, a vacant look on his face. Looking down at the pizza box in his arms, he suddenly realised what she was talking about. "Uh…actually, no. The package was on your doorstep, I just picked it up so I wouldn't stand on it."   
  
Sara's features quickly became serious. "On my doorstep?" she repeated, her voice becoming louder. "And you just picked it up?" she asked incredulously.   
  
The pizza boy started to step nervously from one foot to the other. "Um, yeah…sorry. I didn't realise that it…" he started to apologise.   
  
"Just wait there," demanded Sara, turning to walk back into her house. "And don't move a muscle," she shouted over her shoulder.   
  
She re-emerged a minute later, clad in a pair of latex gloves and carrying a magnifying glass. The delivery boy eyed her nervously. "Wha…what exactly are those for?" he asked, nodding at her latex covered hands.   
  
"Well, in my line of work, a package left of your doorstep is generally not a good thing," Sara explained as she began to peer through the magnifying glass.   
  
"Ohhhh," said the boy, after a moments pause. "Are you like one of those spies, kinda like a Charlie's Angel kinda thing?' he asked excitedly.   
Sara smiled to herself. "Uh yeah," she answered. "Kinda."   
  
"Coooolllll," mused the boy. "So do you have a boss, a Charlie kinda guy?" he asked.   
  
An image of the four CSI's sitting round a speaker box chorusing "Good morning Grissom", flashed through Sara's mind and she let out a snort of laughter. Pulling her mind back to the task at hand she carefully took the pizza box from the youth and lowered it gently to the ground. "When you lifted the package, what did it feel like?" she asked.   
  
"Uh, like a package with something in it," the boy shrugged in reply.   
  
Sara looked up at him with an expression that showed she was clearly not impressed. "Well, was it heavy, was it light? Did it make a sound?" she prompted.   
  
"I guess it was kinda light," answered the boy, shrugging again.   
  
"And did you happen to see anyone suspicious, hanging around when you arrived?" she quizzed.   
  
"Uh, no," replied the boy. "Just a cat over by the hedge."   
  
Realising that she wasn't dealing with the sharpest tool in the shed, Sara decided it would be easier to continue her inspection of the package alone. "Thanks for the pizza," she said as she stood. "Keep the change," she offered, holding out a twenty-dollar note.   
  
"But don't you need me to help?" asked the boy hopefully.   
  
"No, thanks," replied Sara. "You've been a great help already." She squatted down beside the package again, effectively dismissing the person in front of her.   
  
Recognising that he had been given his cue to leave, the delivery boy sighed and slumped off towards his van, leaving Sara alone to carry on uninterrupted.   
  
TBC...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Chapter Two

  
**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy this next chapter...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
**Chapter Two:**   
  
Grissom eased into the parking lot and pulled on the brake. Unbuckling his seatbelt, he reached over to the back seat and retrieved his briefcase. Setting it down on his knee, he carefully placed the mystery package inside, not wanting anyone else to question him about it before he had determined its contents.   
  
Upon entering the building, he walked straight to his office and closed the door. He had come in early tonight to put a dent in the paperwork that was threatening to take control of his desk, so there was little chance he would be interrupted by one of his team. Opening his briefcase, he carefully retrieved the package and set it down on the spot that he had cleared on his desk.   
  
Grabbing the small digital camera from his desk drawer, he snapped a few shots of the package from both sides and a close-up of the knot in the string. After pulling on a new set of gloves, he set to work untying the knotted string with a pair of tweezers. Once he had it undone, he carefully removed the string from the package and put it into an evidence bag from his kit. With nothing else holding the paper, he tentatively pulled it back, revealing an object nestled securely inside a bubble wrap envelope.   
  
Taking another couple of shots with the camera he reached inside the bubble wrap and pulled out the object. _'Interesting'_ he thought, giving a wry grin when he thought about how careful he had been. "Better to be safe than sorry, I guess," he remarked out loud.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Meanwhile Sara was undergoing a similar process of investigation, which was to be expected considering she and Grissom seemed to be tuned into the same frequency. Since the 'helpful' delivery boy had left, she had managed to transport the package inside her house, along with her box of lukewarm pizza. Her dinner had been completely disregarded as she set about transforming her kitchen into an impromptu lab.   
  
The sluggish Sara Sidle of half an hour ago had completely disappeared and in her place was Sara Sidle, CSI extraordinaire. "If Mohammed won't page the mountain, then the mountain will work at home," she said, eyeing her makeshift lab and making sure that everything was in place. Given her recent boredom, it was fair to say that the mystery package was going to get a thorough going over.   
  
She started with photos, ensuring she had shots from both sides and close-ups of the way the string was tied. Next came the removal of the string, instead of untying the knot as Grissom had on his package, she was able to slide it over the corners so that it came off with the knot intact. She carefully bagged it in case it needed to be examined more closely later.   
  
Now that the paper was loose she pulled it back to reveal a bubble wrap pouch, identical to the one Grissom had received. She could see an object inside and had her presumptions about what it was but rather than rushing to pull it out, she snapped off another couple of photos. Content that she had collected all the evidence she could, she reached inside to retrieve the object. As she pulled it out, she saw that her deduction had been right on the money.   
  
"Intriguing," she mused as she looked at the object. "I wonder what secrets you hold." As much as she wanted to satisfy her curiosity, she knew that she still had some processing to do. Carefully but thoroughly she started to examine the object for any further evidence.   
  
After working diligently for what seemed like minutes but in actual fact was a full half hour, she was finally satisfied that she had missed nothing. She had folded the paper and bagged it for evidence, likewise the bubble wrap. Picking up the object she walked into her living room. "Time for you to tell me what this is all about," she said, speaking once again to an inanimate object.   
  
TBC...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N:** Thanks to those that are still reading :)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
**Chapter Three:**   
  
Grissom sat in his office staring at the object on his desk. He had thoroughly inspected it for evidence but had come up completely empty. Beside him sat several evidence bags that contained the string, brown paper and bubble wrap. As he sat pondering what to do next, a knock on his office door interrupted his thoughts.   
  
"Uh…yeah, just a minute," he shouted, quickly shoving the object into an empty evidence bag. "Come in," he said, grabbing a file from his desk and pretending to read.   
  
The door opened and Nick poked his head in. "Er…Griss," he asked tentatively.   
  
"Come in Nick," said Grissom looking up.   
  
"We were just wondering if you are coming to join us," asked Nick.   
  
Grissom stared back at him, uncomprehending.   
  
"Assignments?" prodded Nick.   
  
"Oh, yeah," said Grissom. "I guess time got away from me."   
  
"No problem," replied Nick. As he was about to turn away, he paused. "Uh…Griss, is everything okay?" he asked.   
  
"Sure Nick," replied Grissom. "Why do you ask?"   
  
"Well I was just wondering if there was any particular reason that you are wearing latex gloves and reading that file upside down?" he said, a small smile forming on his lips. "New experiment?" he asked jokingly.   
  
Grissom's eyes jumped down to the file he was holding, it was indeed upside down. "Uh, I was just trying to look at a scene from a different angle," he said, snapping the file shut.   
  
"And you're wearing gloves because you…like the feel?" proposed Nick, making a 'what the heck is up with that?' gesture with his hands.   
  
"Uh, no," stammered Grissom, his brain whirring furiously to come up with a believable reply. "I'm just trying out a new brand."   
  
"Oookay," said Nick sceptically.   
  
"Budget cuts," explained Grissom curtly, as he hastily removed the gloves. "I'll see you in the break room in a few minutes," he said, trying to avert further examination.   
  
Nick let out a small chuckle as he turned. "Sure," he said, leaving the office.   
  
Grissom let out the breath he was holding and removed his glasses. _'Why did I act like that?'_ he pondered silently. _'I could have just told Nick about the package, it's not like I have anything to hide.'_   
  
There was something about this whole incident that was throwing him off balance. He had a gut feeling that the package was something he should keep to himself, at least for now. He couldn't rationalise the feeling, he just knew that it seemed the right thing to do. He stood and picked up the assignments from his desk. Letting out a weary sigh, he made his way towards the break room, knowing that the rest of his CSI's would undoubtedly know about his strange little conversation with Nick.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Sara carefully placed the rectangular object into her VCR and took a seat on her couch. Using the remote, she flicked her TV to the video channel and pressed play.   
  
After a few seconds, an opening title jumped into life. _'Hmmmm,'_ thought Sara to herself. _'I'm sure I've seen a Morgan Freeman movie with that title, but I don't remember it starting like this.'_   
  
As she continued to watch, the first strains of music began to drift from her surround sound speakers. Next, she heard a voice, mingled with the music, a heavily accented voice. "What the heck??" exclaimed Sara loudly, her forehead screwing up in confusion as she watched the screen.   
  
The first images faded up into view, causing Sara to do a double take as she jerked forward onto the edge of her couch, her mouth hanging open in disbelief. A slow blush crept up her neck and onto her cheeks as she continued to watch the images that played in front of her.   
  
Reaching forward, she grabbed the remote and fumbled with it as she tried to locate the pause button. Finally, her shaking fingers managed to find their destination and the images on the screen froze. Although subconsciously she knew that no one else was in her house, she took an involuntary glance over her shoulder to make sure that no one else had witnessed what she had just seen. Realising what she was doing, she turned her head forward to stare at the remote in her hands.   
  
Taking deep breaths, she sought to calm her pounding heart. Her mind was racing with a multitude of questions as she rose on shaky legs to retrieve a bottle of water from her fridge, desperate to ease the sudden dryness in her mouth. Gulping the water down she turned to face her TV once more, the silent flickering image drawing her closer.   
  
TBC...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N:** Wow, thanks for all the feedback, I'm glad you're enjoying this so far.   
  
Sorry can't tell you what is on the tape...temporary amnesia...hopefully this chapter will give you a few more clues though ;)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
**Chapter Four:**   
  
As Grissom entered the break room, the knowing glances of its occupants clearly indicated that Nick had already relayed the conversation that had taken place moments before.   
  
"Glad you could join us," commented Catherine, in her most irritating manner.   
  
Grissom threw her a withering look, as he took a seat at the table. Looking down at the papers in his hand, he smiled to himself. _'This will fix that smug look,'_ he thought. "Catherine, Nick, suspicious rubbish sack found just out of town," he said. "Initial inspection revealed some kind of 'liquid' seeping out of the sack and a very pungent odour."   
  
Nick glanced at Catherine, who had wrinkled her nose at the description of their crime scene. "Lemons?" he asked, disgust evident in his voice.   
  
"Lemons," she agreed, standing and snatching the paper from Grissom's grasp.   
  
"Have fun," said Grissom, giving her a smirk of his own.   
  
"You'll keep," she muttered as she stalked out of the room, Nick following in her wake.   
  
"That was harsh man," chuckled Warrick, his eyes twinkling good-naturedly as he watched his co-workers disappear from view.   
  
Grissom turned and gave him a small smile in return. "No, that was enjoyable," he admitted.   
  
Looking down at the last piece of paper in his hand, his expression became serious again. "Okay, you've got a suspected break in downtown," he explained. "Should be fairly straight forward but if you need assistance, use Greg. I don't want to call Sara in on her night off unless it's unavoidable," he instructed. Tensions had been strained between Sara and himself for some time, so a night where he didn't have to watch what he said or did was a welcome relief.   
  
"Gotcha Griss," said Warrick, taking his assignment and heading out the door.   
  
Satisfied that he had successfully managed to dispose of his investigators for the next few hours, Grissom headed back to his office. Walking over to his desk, he picked up one of the evidence bags lying there and proceeded to the A/V lab. _'Time to find out what is on this thing,'_ he thought.   
  
Finding the lab empty, he walked over to the VCR station and pulled up a chair in front. Removing the tape from the bag, he placed it in the machine and sat down. Picking up the nearby remote, he aimed it at the machine and pushed play.   
  
After a few seconds, the delicate sounds of percussion instruments filled the room. Intrigued, Grissom hit the volume button so that he could listen to the instruments more closely. A voice soon joined the instruments and Grissom leaned forward in his chair, cocking his head to one side as he tried to place the accent. So intense was his focus, as he listened to the sounds and watched the first images fill the screen he was completely unaware that someone else had entered the room.   
  
"Watcha got there boss?" Greg's voice punctured the wonderful sounds coming from the speakers and tore Grissom out of his cocoon of concentration.   
  
Caught unawares, Grissom scrambled to hit the eject button on the remote and jumped up to retrieve the tape from the machine, his mind ablaze with the images he had just seen. He turned to find Greg standing directly behind the chair that he had vacated so quickly, seconds before.   
  
Puzzled by Grissom's jumpy reaction, Greg continued. "Sounded interesting," he prodded, raising his eyebrows in a hopeful manner.   
  
"Oh it's just...er...just a documentary about grasshoppers," replied Grissom, saying the first thing that came to mind.   
  
"Grasshoppers?" questioned Greg. "I thought I could hear music and someone speaking, kinda sounded like a Jamaican accent," he pressed.   
  
Knowing that he had been caught again, Grissom had to think quickly for the second time that night. "Well done Greg," he said. "It's a documentary about Jamaican grasshoppers, species _Dellia karstica_. That was the narrator's voice that you heard. Now if you don't mind, I have work to do." He marched purposely past Greg without meeting the young man's confused stare, eager to reach the privacy of his office.   
  
Once there, he shut the door and sank into his chair behind his desk. Placing the video in front of him, he removed his glasses and rubbed his palm over his face. Staring down at the tape, his mind tumbled over question after question. Who had sent it? How had they got those images? Had anyone else seen it? One thing was for sure, he couldn't risk viewing the rest of it at work. Sliding it into his briefcase to take home, he pulled his mind back to the job and reached for the first file on the stack of paperwork.   
  
TBC...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N:** Sorry to keep you all in suspense but you can blame it on my muse, she keeps ending the chapters there :)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
**Chapter Five:**   
  
"So," said Nick, as he drove Catherine and himself to their crime scene. "What do you make of the conversation I had with Grissom?" he asked his passenger.   
  
"Well," replied Catherine. "I'd say the fact that he was reading a file upside down and wearing latex gloves while doing so, suggests that you interrupted him in the middle of something," she theorised. "I'd also hazard a guess that we are on our way to an extremely unpleasant decomp scene because he suspects you enlightened the rest of us and he wasn't entirely happy with that," she reflected.   
  
"Yeah," agreed Nick, mulling her words over in his mind. "If that's true, I can understand him sending me on this case, but why did you get dragged in to it."   
  
Catherine sniggered. "Because, Nicky my boy, he knows that I know that he's covering something up and it's only a matter of time before I start applying my investigative skills to find out what he's hiding," she explained.   
  
Nick let out a soft chuckle as he nodded in understanding. "Something tells me this isn't the first time you two have played this game," he said.   
  
"Griss and I have known each other for a long time Nick," she said. "We've gotten to know each others traits very well."   
  
"I wouldn't let Sara hear you say that," Nick quipped.   
  
"Puhleese," snorted Catherine. "Like I'd be interested in some socially inept, emotionally retarded, bug guy," she said, shivering involuntarily.   
  
"Well that's obviously something that Sara finds attractive," said Nick with a laugh.   
  
"Yeah go figure," Catherine shrugged. "I just wish they'd get their act together and do something about it, the whole thing is starting to wear a bit thin."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Sara hit the rewind button on the remote again. After watching the video all the way through the first time, she had sat in silent disbelief for at least twenty minutes as her mind assimilated the media on the tape.   
  
Once she had recovered from her initial reaction, she had played it over and over, losing count of the number of times but unable to make herself stop. Each time she watched she became more mesmerised by the music, words and images that reached out to her.   
  
The clunk of the tape as it reached the beginning again, snapped her out of her entranced state. Glancing at the clock beside her, she was surprised at how long she had been sitting there. Staring longingly at the remote, she listened as the angel and devil on her shoulders began to duke it out.   
  
_'C'mon Sara, you know you should get some rest while you can. You don't get many days off you know,'_ said her good conscience, gently.   
  
_'Back off goody two shoes,'_ spoke her devilish side. _'Can't you see she just wants to watch it one more time.'_   
  
_'Hey, was I talking to you?'_ replied the angelic voice, becoming irritated. _'Did it look like I was talking to YOU?'_   
  
_'Geez, keep your halo on,'_ said the devilish voice defensively. _'Someone woke up on the wrong side of the fluffy clouds today.'_   
  
_'Look horn head, why don't you quit bugging us and go toast some marshmallows or something,'_ instructed the angelic voice.   
  
Muttering something about being unworthy of angel status, the devilish voice vanished from Sara's head, leaving her good conscience to take control.   
  
Sara sighed and placed the remote on the table. Flicking off the lights in the living room, she shuffled her way to her room. Quickly changing, she slid between the cool sheets of her bed and closed her eyes. Almost instantly her mind was filled with images from the video and the soothing sound of a man's voice thick with a Jamaican accent, slowly lulling her into an enchanted sleep.   
  
TBC...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter, sorry for the delay. There are a few more clues in this chapter ;)

* * *

**Chapter Six:**   
  
"Ahh, there you are," said Warrick as he entered the computer lab.   
  
"Yep," replied Greg distractedly, "Here I am."   
  
Sensing that Greg was working on something interesting, Warrick leaned over to look at the screen. "_Dellia_ what?" he asked, his face registering confusion.   
  
_"Dellia karstica,"_ replied Greg, scrolling down the page. "More commonly known as Jamaican grasshoppers," he clarified.   
  
Warrick straightened and gave Greg a curious look. "Hey man," he said. "I know you're trying to impress Griss and all, but don't you think research on Jamaican insects is going a little _too_ far?" he asked with a half grin.   
  
Greg turned to face him. "What? You don't think he'd appreciate it if I imported a few of these little beauties and had them chocolate dipped for him," he asked without the hint of a smile.   
  
"You're not serious?" replied Warrick, his eyebrow lifting in disbelief.   
  
Greg let out a snort as he turned back to the computer. "Of course I'm not serious," he said. "I'm just trying to corroborate something that Grissom said to me earlier."   
  
"Hmmm," rumbled Warrick. "I smell a conspiracy."   
  
"Yeah well that's what I thought at first," said Greg. "But now I'm not so sure," he sighed. "I'm sure he was hiding something."   
  
"Who? Grissom?" asked Warrick. "I think you better start from the beginning bro."   
  
The nightshift supervisor closed the last file on his desk and let out a weary sigh. He had checked in with his CSI's earlier in the night but they had everything well in hand, leaving him feeling a little redundant. He had thought about re-examining the object that lay hidden in his briefcase, but after his narrow escape with Greg, he decided otherwise. Instead, he had put the time to use by clearing the backlog of paperwork on his desk.   
  
Removing his glasses, he raised his eyes to the empty doorway of his office, half expecting to see a familiar form leaning against the frame. His mind wandered as he thought about how she had spent her night off. As much as he had enjoyed a night without tension, he had missed her presence. There was something comforting about knowing where she was, or maybe it was knowing who she was with. Not for the first time, he wondered if she had moved on.   
  
Rousing himself before he slid into the depths of frustration and regret, he picked up his belongings and headed out to the parking lot. He switched his thoughts back to the mysterious videotape and as he recalled the images that he had seen before Greg's interruption, his mind began to race once more with questions. Driving a little faster than normal, he reached his townhouse and pulled up in the driveway, now eager to view the remainder of the tape.   
  
Upon entering his home, he retrieved the tape from his briefcase and strode purposefully to his VCR. Placing the tape in the machine, he picked up the remote and plopped down on the couch. As he hit play, his TV burst into life with the images and sounds that he had briefly glimpsed earlier and he immediately sat forward on the couch.   
  
Image after image played out on the screen before him and the furrow in his brow got deeper and deeper, as he recognised familiar scenes. How was it possible that someone had managed to capture these images? He was too good of an investigator to let something like this slip by him.   
  
As he continued to watch, he mentally catalogued each scene, most of which were all too familiar to him. When the tape reached its conclusion, he rewound it and started again, this time focusing on the audio track. He listened closely, trying to pick out any clues that may lead him to the person who had left the mystery package on his doorstep the day before.   
  
He was beginning to think that it must be an inside job, there was no other way that these images could have been recorded, unless…unless he was dealing with a stalker. "Follow the evidence Gil," he reprimanded himself with a shake of his head.   
  
Taking a pen and paper from the table beside him, he rewound the tape and started again, this time making notes as he went. This could turn out to be a simple prank, designed to send him on a wild goose chase or it could end up being something more sinister. Either way, he was determined to find out.   
  
TBC...

* * *


End file.
